Systems for controlling the operation of pools and spas are well known in the art. Microprocessors are frequently used in the maintenance and control of temperature, pump operation, filter cycles, etc. Sensors are also used to monitor and regulate pH and ORP (oxidation reduction potential), particularly in pool applications. These control systems can run 24 hours a day, seven days per week, year-round, providing local control over the operational parameters of the pool or spa. Typically, these are self-contained, closed-loop systems that function autonomously, without intervention and/or control beyond the local vicinity of the physical device; i.e., no networked communication exists beyond the local surroundings.